Jane's Side of the Story
by MeganJane
Summary: She appeared in New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - but what was her side of the story?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters in this story - Stephanie Meyer does.**

**- MeganJane.**

_New Moon_

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," I murmured as I walked down the polished corridoor, flicking my black hood backwards to reveal my face. I knew these vampires too well through Aro's thoughts, the two gifted ones that Aro craved. Alice Cullen - the vampire who could see into the future, and Edward Cullen, equally as talented with his mind reading skill. My eyes didn't linger on their faces; I only gave a glance to the girl who stood between them. I smelt the blood in her veins, I heard her thumping heart - but it did not steal my attention.

"Jane." Edward said, his voice defeated. I saw his mate look at him anxiously at the worry in his words.

My eyes flickered from Felix to Demetri. "Follow me," I said blankly, and turned back around to walk down the corridoor once more.

We made our way around the ancient walls of the clock tower, and I grew impatient. Couldn't he carry the human? My teeth clenched as I kept in pace as a normal human would - a way I did not normally have to act.

We made it to the lift long after we should have - the human had stumbled twice on our way up, and though Felix had sniggered, I found it anything but amusing.

I walked towards the ancient doors, and pushed them open.

Aro was sat in his throne, with Caius on his left and Marcus sat tall on his right. I began a walk towards my twin, and he smiled.

"Nice work, sister," Alec applauded me as I stood at his side. "Aro sends you out for one and you come back with two... and a half," Alec glanced at the human who lingered between the two vampires. "Such a clever girl."

Edward arched his body around his human mate's. I stood expressionless. Aro stood from his throne and made his way down the marble steps.

"Bella is alive after all!" Aro cried. "I love happy endings. They are so rare," Aro touched Edward's hand, his robe sliding up his arm.

"Interesting," Aro said. "You can read our thoughts! All but Bella's..." Aro's eyes glowed. "Fascinating," He smiled. Aro held out his hand towards the cowering human. "Would you do me the honour?"

The human, Bella, glanced at her mate, who nodded in approval. Slowly, she pressed her hand into Aro's. My head didn't turn to see his expression as he attempted to read the girls thoughts. Instead, I stared at the faint sunlight which shone through the window.

"I see nothing..." Aro smiled. "I wonder if she is immune to _all _our powers," Aro's eyes rested on my face, and my eyes flickered to his. "Jane?"

I smiled. I rested my eyes on the humans face before Edward roared, "No!". My eyes flickered to him instead.

He collapsed onto the floor, his spine bending back and his cheeks vibrating. His eyes buldged, and his jaw was clenched.

"No! Stop!" The human was screaming. "Please, please, stop!"

Not taking his eyes of the hurt vampire, he murmured "Jane?"

I stared at him a little longer, enjoying myself a little. Then I blinked and turned towards Aro. "Master?"

Edward gasped in relief and crumpled. Alice rushed to his side, whilst Alec held Bella back.

Aro smiled warmly at me. "Jane?"

"This might hurt just a little," I smirked, and set my eyes on the human. She stood uncomfortable for a few seconds, and my jaw clenched. What was I doing wrong? My forehead creased, and Aro began to laugh.

That broke my concentration. I glared at Aro in disbelief. No mortal or immortal had ever no felt my power when I had cast it against them. What was going on?

"It seems she is immune from our powers!" Aro laughed. "Interesting."

Aro seemed deep in thought for a few seconds. "Yet she still knows to much. What should we do?"

"You know what your going to do, Aro," Marcus said.

"She knows too much," Caius snapped.

Aro sighed, looking at the human. "Thats true." Aro stared at Bella for a few more seconds. "Felix? Demetri?"

"No!" Edward growled as Demetri stalked towards her. He flipped her over his head and darted towards Demetri.

Of course, Edward knew Demetri's game plan in his head, but Demetri was strong, and switched decisions before he could read it correctly. Demetri grabbed Edward and smashed his face against the marble floor.

Alec sighed beside me. Typical Demetri. Trust him to get involved.

Just as Aro was about to kill off Bella, Alice cried out. "But Bella will be one of us! I've seen it."

Aro paused, her lips next to Bella's throat. The fragrance made me thirsty. I listened for the sound of Heidi's return - and heard her voice. I smiled. Wouldn't be long now.

Aro touched Alice's hand. "It is memorizing," Aro said slowly. "To see what you have seen, before it had happened." Aro breathed deeply. He bought his lips away from the trembling humans throat.

"Go now," Aro decided. "Heidi shall be arriving soon,"

"And stick to your promise as the Volturi do not give second chances," Caius hissed after them.

I smiled. Heidi was here. I darted over and sunk my teeth into the closest human's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters in this story - Stephanie Meyer does.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Eclipse_

I peered down from the rooftop we were standing on, Alec, Felix, Demetri and me. I watched as the newborns smashed each others heads and bit humans - but did not show any emotion on my face.

"They already have drawn too much attention," Demetri muttered.

"Those may begin to question the Volturi's _affectiveness_." Felix murmured.

"Let them." I said dully.

"Maybe we should consult with Aro," Felix suggested.

I glared at Felix, and his spine bent back as he crouched on the floor in agony.

"Aro's decisons are been watched,"

"Either we let them do what they were created for," I said, putting my head to one side. "Or we end them." I murmured. "Decisions, Decisions." I sighed. "We need to decide."

Alec's hand rested on my shoulder. "Then decide, sister."

I looked down off the rooftop, and smiled.

_Three Days later_

"They're coming!" I heard the girl like shrill of Alice call, and I smiled to think we where causing them a little discomfort. I stepped out of the woods, with Felix and Demetri flanking me, and Alec ay my side.

They stood frozen as we walked onto the battle field. A fire crackled. My eyes touched each one of their faces. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward... and Bella. Still human. I smirked, and lifted up my hood the same time as Felix, Alec and Demetri.

"I've never seen a coven escape of such a thing," I said, smiling darkly.

"We were lucky," The leader, Carlisle, said with a smile.

My face was smooth when I answered. "I doubt that."

It silent for a few seconds before Alec began to talk. "It seems we missed an entertaining fight,"

"Yes," I said. "Its not often we're unnesecary,"

"Maybe if you came half an hour ago you would of regained your purpose," Edward said, his arm around the human.

I almost smiled at Edward. "Pity." My eyes touched the vampire at the back who was different from the others. She was a newborn, a few months old with still red eyes. If she was apart of this coven, her eyes would be gold.

"You missed one," I said, and the family turned to face the newborn.

"We gave her her need, in exchange for surrender." Carlisle explained.

I remained un - impressed. "That wasn't yours too offer."

I raised my voice. "Why did you come?" I was bored. Maybe I could make things more lively... The newborn screamed, bending her spine back and trashing herself to the floor. "Who created you?" I asked, as she rolled screaming.

Esme flinched. "You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know!"

I smiled, releasing the newborn from my gift. She rolled and gasped.

"I don't know who changed me!" The newborn cried. "Riley wouldn't tell us; he said our thoughts weren't safe."

My eyes flickered to the mind reader and back. The mind - reader, Edward, spoke next. "Her name was Victoria," He said. "Perhaps you knew her,"

Carlisle sighed at his son. "Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her." Carlisle turned to face me. "Isn't that right, Jane?"

My smile faded. "Of course," I glanced at Felix. "Felix?"

Esme looked worried again. "She didn't know what she was doing!" Esme cried. I stopped Felix.

"We'll... take responsibilty of her." Esme suggested.

Carlisle looked up at me. My face was blank. "Give her a chance."

My face was expressionless. "The Volturi do not give second chances." My eyes flickered back to the human. "Keep that in mind. I'm sure Caius would be interested to know that she's still human."

The human spoke for the first time. "The date is set."

I looked up at Felix. "Take care of _that, _Felix. I would like to go home."

I lifted my hood back up and turned around, and walked into the woods just in time to hear her screams.

At least then I could run, with Alec beside me and Felix charging up behind. We were silent as we fled back home. I stopped as we reached the edge of town. Alec stared down at me.

"I'm thirsty," I said, eyeing the familys that were having picnics in the sun.

"As am I, sister." Alec insisted. "Felix, Demetri. Go back to Aro, and say we are done."

Felix and Demetri nodded, and flew up trees.

I eyed the family nearest to the trees. I darted through the forest, seized one whilst Alec held the others, and began to drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Twilight characters in this story - Stephanie Meyer does.**

**- MeganJane.**

**In case the Twilight fans haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, heres a catch up. On Bella and Edward's honeymoon, Bella gets preganant, and discovers that human women can have children with vampire men. They rush back home to Carlisle, who says that the child will be stronger than her through pregnancy and may not make it alive. Bella thinks of a game plan, which is when the baby is coming, Edward changes her. When the baby arrives, Bella is changed into a vampire. They name their baby Renesmee, who is half - human and half - vampire. Irina is in the woods when Bella, Jacob (who imprinted on Renesmee) and Renesmee, who sees the child and thinks it is an immortal child, the ultimate law that cannot be broken. Irina gos to the Volturi, and tells them about the immortal child. Alice sees the Volturi killing her family in a vision, so she leaves with Jasper to save their relationship and life.**

_Breaking Dawn_

As I walked onto the field outside of the Cullens' family home, I was astonished not to see the regular seven Cullen members - eight, counting Bella who now, as I glanced at her from across the field, was a newborn. She clutched the immortal child in her arms, and I almost smirked. I saw the colour in her cheeks, but I wasn't convinced. We'd seen tricks like this many of times.

My eyes touched each one of the vampires. There must at least be twenty, twenty five. They had out numbered us.

I didn't let that show on my face. My head was down, my hood covering my hair and face. We kept in tempo, until the front line stopped. I stopped with them, smiled, and flicked my hood back the same time as the guard.

Edward was hissing something to Carlisle. He nodded, and stepped forward. I hissed.

"Aro, my old friend, its been centuries!" He said, walking down the field, a ghostly figure to a human through the fog and snow.

"You still use the word 'friend', Carlisle, though you've brought these vampires here to kill me, to kill my dear ones," Aro hissed.

"You have all but to hold my hand and know that was never my content," Carlisle held out his hand.

"Then stand aside and let us punish the ones responsible, Carlisle. Honestly, nothing would please me more than to save your life today,"

"But no law has been broken. If you would just listen-"

"There was many useless rules you brought on yourself, Carlisle," Caius hissed. "How could you break the one that is the most important?"

"Renesmee is _not _an immortal child-"

"Do not treat us as fools, Carlisle," Caius snapped. "We see the immortal child!"

"Hold my hand and you will be proved wrong," Carlisle held out his hand once more.

"I'd rather here it from your talented son. As his newborn mate and 'child' clings to him, I see he must have something to do with it."

I stared at the Cullen family who hesitated as Edward walked down the field. He clapped Carlisle's shoulder as he passed, and I smiled. He was closer to our side than theirs now.

I saw the fury in Bella's eyes at my smile. So I smiled wider, showing my teeth. Bella leaned forward and snarled. The women on herside, with dark skin and wearing only animal skin, hushed her.

Edward showed his proof in his thoughts and they began to confer. They called Irina out and I smiled. Bye bye, Irina.

"In your thoughts, it was an immortal child," Aro said. "Strange, as the child has grown,"

"I am sorry, dear Cullens," Irina said to their family. "I was wrong. I shall take my punishment and be happy with it. I am sorry," Irina said to the Cullen's and turned back to us.

Caius nodded, and Felix, Demetri, Afton and Corin jumped forward, and I stared at Irina as they did so, making her scream. They jumped back into their line, and Irina was dead.

Our guard paced ourselves, waiting for Kate or Tanya to attack. They were Irina's sisters; I remembered them from centries ago, when we killed their mother. I smiled again as Tanya began to charge. Carlisle grabbed her, and threw her to the floor.

But Kate was harder to stop. She had a gift; the gift to shock her opponint. Eventually a vampire I don't know jumped on her back and threw her to the ground. He wasn't being shocked... what? We all knew Kate's power. I glanced at the Cullen family. None of them had this gift, to stop people from been hurt. A laugh came from Bella Cullen's lips.

I focused my eyes on her, and let my gift shoot across the field. It didn't work. I tried on Carlisle, who again did not feel anything. A snarl slipped from my lips.

"Calm, sister," Alec soothed me, and let his gift ooze across the field. His gift to blind and deafen his opponint. I was smiling now.

Then the mist hit a wall. I screamed once more, making the guard around me jump.

What about when we were going to battle? They could kill us instantly. I hadn't gotten any training; only the vampires wthout powers had. Aro told me to fend for myself when he discovered my gift. I remembered when I first became a vampire; when Aro was only a part of the guard, and a women called Mary ruled. She was sweet, Mary. Too bad they killed her.

My thoughts turned back to the discussion, but I knew it was too late. I didn't let that show in my face though. I wouldn't let them see I was afraid. But more memories were coming back though, now; my earliest memory, which I could hardly think of because of it was when I was human, just a normal child...

I shook my head. Alec's mist had hit a wall. It had failed. It was obvious. This child was half human.

We didn't need to battle. My smile came back. I would live threw this. Alice ran onto the field, and I suddenly was taken out of my thoughts. I had missed most of the conversation. Oh.

There was a women, and a boy called Huilen, who explained that he was venomous but safe around humans. He said Renesmee was like him, apart from not venomous.

Aro turned to face us guard. "We are proved wrong, dear ones. We can leave now." Alec's mist disappeared, and we backed into the trees.


End file.
